Demon's Words of a Thousand Curses
is a form of Green Magic which allows the user to utilise word chains which allow the user to summon objects and entities. It is utilised by the married couple Juubee and Ayame. Ritual The ritual for the use of this Magic is currently unknown. Usage This magic allows the user to utilise the game known as Shiritori (しりとり Shiritori). This involves the user(s) to chant a word and the other user must chant another word beginning with the last syllable (kana) of the previous word. The word that has been chanted will manifest itself as an object or entity - allowing for great versatility in battle. Upon the 1000th word link - the users can summon a demon god who will destroy their enemies. Rules This magic utilises 4 Rules which must be adhered to in order to ensure the magic's effectiveess. *The word chain must be completed by two or more people. *Only single phrases are allowed to be used in a chain. *The summoning will dissipate if the chain is not continued within five minutes. *If the user ends the chain with "N''", it will inflict great damage onto the user. Ayame's Words *'Ryū''' (竜 Dragon): This spell follows from Shiritori and conjures a large, golden, asian-style dragon with red streaks through it's mane and scales. The dragon also appears to be holding different coloured orbs in each claw. Ayame and Juubee are shown riding ontop it's head. The dragon can also breathe fire and can be used to counter magic such as Broom Magic. *'Yakiniku' (焼肉 BBQ Grilled Meat): This spell follows from Ūroncha, it transforms the oolong tea into a table with several plates of BBQ grilled meat - these can be eaten so it is assumable that the meat has nutritional value. *'Tsuta' (ツタ Ivy): This spell follows from Kutsu and it transforms the boots into an ivy plant *'Uirusu' (ウイルス Virus): This spell follows from Taiyō and it transforms the sun into several small dark-coloured viruses which have faces. These are launched towards the opponent and infects them - this causes fatigue, fevers, chills and uncontrollable vertigo. Although - Emma found herself able to cure this ailment very quickly. *'Shinigami' (死神 Grim Reaper): This spell follows from Sunaarashi and dissipates the sandstorm while summoning the grim reaper. He can use his scythe to attack. He appears as a skeletal figure with horns on his cranium who levitates and is shrouded in a tattered, dark cloak. His eyes glow red. Juubee's Words *'Shiritori' (しりとり Word Chain): This is the first word uttered in the word chain and allows the word chain to begin. This word does not summon anything and is merely an instigatory spell. *'Ūroncha' (ウーロン茶 Oolong Tea): This spell follows from Ryū and transforms the dragon into a a glass of oolong tea. *'Kutsu' (靴 Shoes): This spell follows from Yakiniku and it transforms the BBQ grill into a pair of boots. *'Taiyō' (太陽 Sun): This spell follows from Tsuta and it transforms the ivy into a large ball of fire with heat and flames comparable to the sun. Juubee allows the sun to fall to burn everything around him to a crisp. *'Sunaarashi' (砂嵐 Sandstorm): This spell follows from Uirusu and envelops the target in a large, swirling sandstorm. Unseen Words *'Mizu' (水 Water) *'Zugaikotsu' (頭蓋骨 Cranium) *'Enpitsu' (鉛筆 Pencil) *'Tsukue' (机 Desk) *'Ekubo' (エクボ Dimple) *'Bōshi' (帽子 Hat) *'Shika' (鹿 Deer) *'Kani' (カニ Crab) *'Ninniku' (ニンニク Garlic) *'Kuma' (くま Bear) *'Manto' (マント Mantle) *'Tonbi' (とんび Black Kite) *'Bīru' (ビール Beer) *'Rubī' (ルビー Ruby) *'Biwa' (琵琶 Biwa) *'Wataame' (綿飴 Candy Floss) TBC Gallery Magico-2823717.jpg|'Shiritori' → Ryū Magico-2823717.jpg|'Shiritori' → Ryū Trivia *Shiritori - An article on the game this magic is based on. Category:Canon Category:Green Magic Abilities Category:Magic